


robe

by pinknamjoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, i just need happy nygmobblepot okay let me live, oswald is WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: Oswald loves Ed.Two situations very alike, where Oswald Cobblepot finds himself cuddling Edward Nygma in his bed while wearing his robe, but the circumstances are very different.





	robe

Oswald wrapped himself tighter in his golden embroidered robe. 

Ed had a very distinct cologne, and it still clung to the robe. It made him feel safe. Almost as if he was in Ed's embrace. 

Ed had refused to keep it after Oswald had lended it to him earlier that evening. He finished his cup of tea and had then took the robe off, handing it to the smaller man. 

"Oswald, it's okay. I don't want to take your clothes." He had said to him, smiling that lovely smile of his. 

Moonlight shone through the extravagant silk curtains hanging over his father's four-poster bed. The light reminded him of the nights in Ed's apartment, after the neon signs opposite the building had been turned off and Gotham was finally quiet. 

He never thought the twitchy forensic scientist would grow to mean so much to him, yet here he was, his skin still tingling from where Ed had touched him hours ago, lying awake in the middle of the night, dreaming about his chief of staff. 

He heard a knock on his door, followed by a faint "Oswald?" 

His heart leaped into his throat. Ed. 

He slipped out of bed and opened the door, seeing the slightly worried face of his friend. 

"Is everything alright Ed?" He asked, concerned.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I had a nightmare Butch managed to follow through with the plan I had put in his brain and that you were dead because of my foolish plan and-" He cut himself off, wringing his hands and avoiding Oswald's eyes. 

Oswald had never seen Ed ramble like that. All of his sentences were smooth, calculated, well processed. 

"Is there any way I can help?" He asked, hoping he could. He didn't like seeing Ed like this. 

"Could I-I stay with you? F-for tonight?" Ed asked, still avoiding eye contact with Oswald, the nervous jittery man he used to be shining through for one small moment. 

Oswald smiled softly. "Of course you can." 

He stepped to the side, letting Ed into his room. He shut the door, and followed him to his bed. 

His mind was cast back to the nights he had spent at Ed's apartment on Grundy Street, sharing a bed with a man he had known for less than a day. Then, they seemed like less than opportune circumstances, but now Oswald couldn't believe his luck. 

Ed fell asleep quickly, but Oswald was too busy thinking about the man next to him. In his sleep, Ed curled into Oswald, wrapping his long arms around his midsection. 

Oswald's heart was beating so fast he thought he might wake Ed up. While awake, Ed never touched anyone without a purpose. Oswald savoured the small touches he did receive, but they were few and far between. 

He snuggled back into Ed, wishing they could stay like this forever. 

*****

Oswald ran his fingers over the gold patterns on his robe, trying to read the file in his lap, but a certain someone was distracting him. 

"Eddie darling, I can see you looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I'm coming to bed soon, I promise. I'm not taking any of this in anyways." 

He was seated in an armchair by the window, trying to use the moonlight to see. Ed was already lying in their bed, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and set the papers down on the small table next to him. He walked towards the bed, and settled down next to his husband. 

As he wrapped his arms around Ed, he remembered a time, long ago, before Isabelle had entered their lives, the night Ed exposed Butch as the traitor he was. The night he realized he was in love with Edward Nygma. 

"Ed honey?"

"Yes Ozzie?" He mumbled sleepily. 

"I love you." 

Ed looked up at him, kissed his cheek, and grinned. 

"I love you too. Now go to sleep!" 

They had been through a lot. They had hurt each other more times than they could each count. It had taken them so long to get here. It had taken Oswald so long to get to tell Ed he loved him whenever he liked, to get to have Ed in his arms every night and every morning. 

He kissed Ed's forehead. 

"Goodnight handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!  
> @ambersdyke


End file.
